The Runner
by RetroTunes
Summary: Oneshot. In all her attempts, she had run three times.


The Runner

**In all her attempts, she had ran three times. **

The first time she ran, it had been in a fit of rage. She had always been the reckless one.

She was angry at the man who spoke of false promises to her. Angry at him for pushing perfection , something she couldn't[wouldn't] be.

She ran as far as her feet could take her but also ran as long as her anger would.

She returned later that night in an abnormal state. As she opened the door to perfect white house, the white cell on disguise, she realized she wasn't missed.

Angry tears were spilled.

The second time she ran, it was envy as green as her wild eyes. She envied them all and especially one. Despite that one's "flaws" she was perfection defined. It was wrong for such a person to exist.

The other one was not to be envied. In fact she pitied her. Everyone was blind and oblivious to false faces worn by the other one. "Adored" by all, "loved" by none.

She ran in circles this time.

She returned home late that night. She wore bruises and angry marks placed by those who "envied" her "love".

How wrong they were.

The "perfect" one smiled and turned a blind eye. The other one stayed silent and for that she was grateful.

Envious tears were spilled.

The third time she ran, it was for freedom.

She was tired. So tired she didn't mind if she fell asleep and never woke up.

The anger and envy won't ever go away she knew. But this time they fueled her. They made up her strength instead of her weakness. They gave her a reason to get up and run one more time.

The third time she ran she was being watched. It was the other one, the pitied one.

The girl watched from the window at sunrise.

That morning the girl saw three beautiful things.

The sunset and the colors that came with it.

The runner making it to the top of the hill. The runner locking her vibrant eyes on her meeting her own dull ones. The runner's smile that told a story unspoken .

Finally freedom. The runner turning her back and running into the world unknown to her. That victorious day sparked a new hope, a new future.

The runner never looked back.

One day the other one went to the top of the hill at before sunrise.

She watched and waited and wished. She had come here a lot these days.

She had broken away and finally taking control.

Just as the sun was rising she saw a speck in the distance racing towards her.

As the sun rose in the vastness called a sky, the speck became a person.

The runner. The runner had become a different person. No, she was no longer the runner but the chaser. She had cheated on fears, broke up with all her doubts, got engaged to her faith, and now she was marrying her dreams.

Those dreams which she had chased after so long were now reality.

The chaser met her on the hill with a smile she had never seen before and eyes full possibilities. The runner had come back for her, and for that she was thankful.

She offered a hand offering things that didn't need to be spoken out loud.

The girl offered a smile to match her sister's and took her hand.

Together they ran into the world unknown and never looked back once.

End

This is just a little oneshot/drabble that popped into my head one day.

Basically the runner is Buttercup.

The first time she runs away from home is because of her anger towards the Professor and his desire for the her to be "perfect".

But because she runs on her anger she doesn't get very far.

The second time she runs away is because of her envy towards Blossom.

She views her as "perfection" and resents her for that. She believes that Blossom sees her pain and had a very clear idea what's going on but doesn't say anything or try to help. Bubbles is the "other" one who Buttercup doesn't get angry at but pities her because she knows they go through the same thing but Bubbles actually tolerates it and it breaks her down from the inside.

She gets ganged up on by villains of Townsville and is forced to return home.

The third time, Bubbles actually sees Buttercup running away. When she sees her actually make it this time, Bubbles finally starts getting the same idea as her sister and starts breaking away from the idea "perfection".

In the end Bubbles gets the courage to run away and Buttercup meets her at the top of the hill and they run away together.

**She had cheated on fears, broke up with all her doubts, got engaged to her faith, and now she was marrying her dreams is a favorite quote of mine and I hope to use it in more of my works.**

Thank You

-Fashiongoddess101


End file.
